The Darkest Obsession
by Celsie
Summary: Grissom's niece is the object of a dangerous obsession, when Sara's kidnapped will Grissom's niece turn herself over to free her? Catherine and Warrick, Nick and O.C, Sara and Greg. Gruesome death scene, and sexual content.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. However I do own Alexie and anyone else you don't recognize. So get over it!

Summary: When the mayor's son is kidnapped and murdered Grissom calls in some reinforcements, but is the night shift ready for this kind of case let alone this kind of expert? Warrick/Catherine Greg/Sara Nick/OC

Warning: Gruesome death scene, and some strong sexual content. Don't read if your not comfortable with it.

BIG NOTE: Any religion related content is not meant to offend anyone; in fact I'm probably going to make one up just so I can be sure not to upset anyone. Please if anything in here offends you please inform me kindly and I'll see to it that it's changed!

The Darkest Obsession Prologue 

Alexie sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. It had been a few months since she had written to her uncle and she hadn't spoken with him either.

Of course she could hardly be blamed for this considering in the last three weeks, she had been blown up, kidnapped, and shot three times. She sighed in despair as she thought about everything she had been through.

She had received a letter from her uncle promptly telling her off for being careless on the job. Apparently her mother had found time to write to her brother-in-law and inform him of Alexie's newest job troubles.

Alexie looked down at the paper, her mother blamed her career choice on her uncle. She had chosen to become a Crime Scene Investigator after she graduated.

Then she went back to get a doctorate in Religious Crimes. Every since then she had left a pretty extreme life.

Her outer persona began to reflect her science. Her hair was black and straight with blood red highlights, her tongue and nose were pierced and she had a tattoo of a dagger on her left shoulder blade.

She wore tight black business suit pants with silver studs making interested designs down the outside of the legs and a crimson red blouse that went up her neck and billowed out at the sleeves. She loved her clothes and her dark outside appearance.

Alexie shook her head, "I really need to stop thinking about my self all the time!" she chided herself with a grin.

She leaned over the paper and began writing. Twenty minutes later she slipped the letter inside an envelope and turned out her bedroom light, she never noticed the man that stood in the shadows outside her bedroom window staring at her with a look of longing and desire on his face.

The next morning Alexie picked up the envelope and put it into the mailbox on her way to work. The man from the night before slowly made his way to the mailbox and slowly inconspicuously pulled the letter out.

Gilbert Grissom

Las Vegas Crime Lab

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Gilbert Grissom huh?" the man muttered as he quickly memorized the address and shoved the letter back into the mailbox.


	2. Discovering Death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. However I do own Alexie and anyone else you don't recognize. So get over it!

Summary: When the mayor's son is kidnapped and murdered Grissom calls in some reinforcements, but is the night shift ready for this kind of case let alone this kind of expert? Warrick/Catherine Greg/Sara Nick/OC

Warning: Gruesome death scene, and some strong sexual content. Don't read if your not comfortable with it.

BIG NOTE: Any religion related content is not meant to offend anyone; in fact I'm probably going to make one up just so I can be sure not to upset anyone. Please if anything in here offends you please inform me kindly and I'll see to it that it's changed!

Reviewer Response:

WPLOVE: lol yes boss. No actually if I get enough reviews I could have up to four chapters in this story by Sunday. I have been waiting to write this story for EVER!

The Darkest Obsession 

Chapter 1 Discovering Death

Jim Brass climbed out of his car and quickly made his way to an officer standing a few feet away from the entrance to the wooded area, that just a short time ago had become his newest crime scene.

"What have we got?" he asked as he caught sight of some men run out of the woods and vomit.

"It's pretty bad captain. We don't know who it is yet, all we knew is it's a kid and none of the guys can stand being within twenty feet of the scene." The man answered shakily.

Brass shook his head thinking 'rookies' but once he got a look at the scene he wasn't so sure he wouldn't be puking his guts out before too long.

Grissom had just walked into his office when his phone and pager went off. He looked down at the pager and saw Jim Brass' number and then he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Grissom speaking."

"Gil? We have a DB out here, and I have a feeling it's a really bad one."

"Okay give me directions and we'll be right there."

Grissom quickly wrote out directions to the crime scene and went into the break room to split up assignments.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sara said rolling her eyes at Greg.

"It has everything to do with everything! Which do you prefer, Batman or Superman?" Greg demanded.

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, "Spiderman." She said finally.

Greg gasped, "That wasn't one of the choices!"

"Personally I think Batman kicks ass." Nick piped up from his seat on the other side of the table.

"No way man, Superman was definitely better." Warrick said with a smirk.

Catherine walked into the room and made a beeline for the coffee pot but was intercepted by Greg.

"Batman or Superman?" he asked.

"Huh?" Catherine replied not sure what he was talking about.

"Batman or Superman? Which do you think was better?" he demanded exasperated.

"Umm Superman?" she said unsure but desperately wanting some coffee.

Greg moaned and dropped into a chair. "It's a tie!"

"Wait! We can ask Grissom!" he said suddenly jumping up from his chair in excitement.

"Can ask Grissom what?" Grissom asked as he entered the room.

"Batman or Superman?" Greg asked as he took his seat.

"Who's the one that was bitten by a radioactive spider?" Grissom asked looking up at Greg before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Spiderman." Sara answered with a grin.

"Right, him." Grissom answered going back to the papers in front of him.

"Man you guys are so lame!" Greg whined as he slumped further down into his chair.

Grissom just looked at him while everyone else laughed hysterically.

"Okay back to work. Let's see Greg, Sara and Warrick you guys stay here and tie up the loose ends of the Finch case. Catherine, Nick your coming with me, we only have one DB tonight." Grissom said as he handed the Finch case file over to Sara and then stood up to leave the room.

(Celsie) Okay is there anyone who didn't see the whole Spiderman thing coming from Grissom?


	3. Crime Scene Horrors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. However I do own Alexie and anyone else you don't recognize. So get over it!

Summary: When the mayor's son is kidnapped and murdered Grissom calls in some reinforcements, but is the night shift ready for this kind of case let alone this kind of expert? Warrick/Catherine Greg/Sara Nick/OC

Warning: Gruesome death scene, and some strong sexual content. Don't read if your not comfortable with it.

BIG NOTE: Any religion related content is not meant to offend anyone; in fact I'm probably going to make one up just so I can be sure not to upset anyone. Please if anything in here offends you please inform me kindly and I'll see to it that it's changed!

Reviewer Response:

LoccoGreggo: Gladly!

amy: I figured that was about the most obvious thing that Grissom would say so I had to throw it in there. I'm glad you liked it though.

Christiana Anderson: Yeah that wasn't exactly an action packed chapter but maybe this one will be a little better.

Daisyangel: Please continue reading and reviewing!

Jenn Sidle: So am I! LOL

The Darkest Obsession 

Chapter 2 Crime Scene Horrors

Grissom, Nick and Catherine climbed out of Grissom's Tahoe and looked around. Men were leaning against cars looking pale and extremely ill.

"There a flu going around or something Brass?" Nick asked with a chuckle before being elbowed in the side by Catherine.

"Wait until you see the crime scene, you'll be joining them." Brass said sternly.

Nick's eyes widened but he decided not to get into it.

"So where's the body?" Catherine asked.

"This way." Brass said as he turned to lead the three to the scene.

Grissom motioned for Nick and Catherine to follow him. Catherine followed the men through the trees and almost gagged when the iron like tang of blood filled her noses.

Suddenly they entered the scene and even Grissom couldn't hold back a cry of disgust. A boy about eight or nine years old was laying in the middle of a circle of stones, his head had been removed and placed on the largest stone in the ring.

His arms and legs were hanging from a tree branch above the circle. A strange symbol was cut into his torso and there was a bowl of blood on each stone in the circle.

Grissom closed his eyes and counted to ten to regain his composure when he heard the retching gagging sounds coming from behind him. He turned and caught sight of Catherine trying to console Nick as he retched in the corner of the scene.

Catherine had tears rolling down her eyes and she had become dangerously pale. Nick finally stopped vomiting and moved towards Grissom.

"Who the hell could do something like this?" he demanded hoarsely.

"Follow the evidence." Grissom said his voice deathly still.

Catherine refused to look at the scene. Grissom didn't answer as he stood looking over the scene already forming his own theories about the scene.

"Okay we have to process this scene quickly. Before anything happens to it. Then we'll let the coroner have the…body parts." Grissom said wincing at the words.

Catherine moved forward to begin photographing the scene leaving Nick and Grissom to collect the evidence. She snapped pictures of the body despite the revulsion rising from the pit of her stomach.

Then she turned to the area around the circle of stones and took pictures of everything she found. She tried to block out the lack of sound as Nick gathered evidence from the body; he knelt down and found a few hairs that were stuck to the torso.

He took them as evidence and continued working his way out from the body. Grissom mean while had walked over to Brass and asked him a few questions.

"Do we know who the victim is?" Grissom asked.

"No we have men going through the missing persons file as we speak." Brass answered.

"Good." Grissom answered.

"Grissom, we're through here." Catherine called from the far side of the scene.

Grissom turned and nodded, "Then let's get back to the lab. We have a lot of work to do."

(Celsie) Okay that was a rather gruesome death but I tried to make it as gentle as possible, but it may have still been pretty bad and if it was I'm very sorry, but I don't think there will be any more death scenes like this.


End file.
